My Life
by yahnnie
Summary: OCxKNB CHARACTERS / what happened if GOM's basketball team was been sen't by their respective childish principals in Hokkaido to study HS in the same school and live in the same roof for the rest of their HS lives and what's with the gorgeouse twin staying with them for a while ? will there be friendship and romance generates to each other or a ultimate word war for both teams ;D
1. Chapter 1

Hi guyz this is my first fanfic story and i hope you'll enjoy this one :)

it was truly made for fun and because of my boredam this summer *laugh*

i am truly sorry if there would be some error's in my words and sentences because english is my second language anyway and besides im a newbee and still in highschool so

please hear my reasons T.T

im not a profesional writter like others and not as good as them still i'll defenitely do the best i can to make this story a good one :)

and BTW

**Disclaimer : The only thing I own is the story our house my kittens and my OC characters **

**KNB characters aren't mine even if i want to * sight***

**they all belong to there respective owner or writter or manager or whatever !. xD**

**oh ! oh ! and I dont own the picture of this story too !**

**so who ever the owner of that lovely anime girl right over there you made a great job *claps***

**and please don't spare me for not having permission on you I have babies please !**

**two baby cats so please i don't want to abandoned them T.T**

so lets start shall wee ?

**Chapter 1**

I'ts a sunny day at the Seirin High birds are singing flower are dancing in the breez and Riko Aida coach of seirin Basketball Club was skipping class (again) for unknown reason. she hum a sweet song walking freely in the hall way heading to the gym ignoring the stares she earned from teachers and students she pass by. She smile sweetly to her self thinking about what happened months ago

***Flash back***

Peoples screaming,shouting and cheering for the team they want can hear inside the stadium,it's the 4th quarter of the game and Seirin only have 15 seconds to win because Rakuzan is 1 points a head on them the problem is the defence are too tight and the ball was in their opponent's hands at the moment

and then the referee blow the wistle and resume the game. Mibuchi pass the ball to akashi who's been guarded by kagami then the time star **15s ** Akashi used his 'Emperor eyes' to see kagamis future movements so that he can perform the 'Ankle Break' perfectly **14s** Kagami ready himself for another 'Ankle Break' and calm himself to steady his heart beat and muscle because Akashi can see smallest detail's of a person's movements by their breathing,heart beat and muscle contraction **13s** akashi who thinks kagami let his guard open at the moment used his ankle break and pass by Kagami **12s **Kagami who's ready for this let akashi break free on him only few feet and quickly react because he's in the 'zone' **11s ** kagami was now infront of the surprise red head again and steal the ball before he could react passing it to Hyuga,the problem is Mayuzumi who kagami didn't notice that only a couple of feets away from the captain **10s **Mayuzumi quickly steal the ball forgetting whos guarding him too ( i think my characters have some memory problems they allways forget something -_- ow ! I forgot im the one who made them forget . xD) **9s** Mayuzumi was now holding the ball and was about to take a shot **8s** Kuroko sign Kiyoshi to go on their goal the center understan the situation so he made a fast break without other members notice him **7s **before mayuzumi could shot,the ball was been steal by kuroko who's guarding him

" shadow's musn't act as light " kuroko stated and with that kuroko have the ball

**6s** Akashi suddenly appear infront of kuroko but wasn't ready for a quick vanishing drive **5s** before akashi coul catch up kagami used his self as a screen

" KUROKO ! " shouted by the Seirin team

**4s** kuroko use his 'cyclone pass' straight to the court where kiyoshi is,passing by Nebuya and Hayama who stand froze in shock **3s **(the ball was now flying on the way to moon just kidding ;D ) it was as if time skip at the moment everything was in slow motion player's can't hear anything except the **_'tick tock' _**of the clock **2s **kiyoshi got the ball and **1s** he dunk it at the exact time the buzzer beater ring means the game is over the stadium filled with silent the cheering and shouting was gone replaced by the eyes of every one starring at the screen for the final result,some are praying for the teams they want to win but the center of this was the players toughts inside the court.

_' d-did i make it in time ? ' _kiyoshi tought afraid that he didn't made it in time

_' God I wish he didn't made it in time if you grant my wish i'll uhm ah - i'll star eating less food i promise ! ' _Nebuya tought sacrificing his ultimate meal plan for a month

_' why does my heart beat so fast ? what's with this feeling ? " _Akashi tought confused at the new found emotion

kuroko stare at the screen , kagami sit in the floor , riko pray. this are the actions and reactioms of the players inside the couart but the question in their minds are alll same

_' did we win ? ' _tought by all of them then the final score reveald

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**' 109-110 '**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**Seirin Score**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**Seirin WIN**

with that the stadium filled with noise,cheering,shouting for the winners can hear again

_" WHOOOOOO ! they did it ! "_

_" AHHHHHH ! I LOVE YOU SEIRIN YOU'R SO COOL "_

_" DON'T BE UPSET AKASHI YOUR STILL SO HOT KYAAAAAA ! "_

_" SEIRIN WIN ! SEIRIN WIN ! " _said by the audience making the players snap out and rejoice with their teammates

" We won ! We won ! We won ! " riko said in tears of joy running towards her teammates with others

" C-captain we win " izuki said crying with his right arm on his eyes hiding the tears

" Baka don't cry ! raised your head like a man " hyuga said acting cool as a captain but failed because in a matter of seconds his eyes started to wet too

" Hai ! " they look behind them to see kiyoshi put a hand on their heads with all of his glory not bothering to wipe the tears coming from his eyes

" die kiyoshi ! I didn't say not to wipe it ! " hyuga said punching the taller man on his right arm

" oh ! you didn't ? "

" die ! "

" we won " kuroko silently said to himself

looking at the screen as if it made a miracle and grant his wish,he still can't believe it, so he just stare at the screen,they won againts akashi,he can't even put a word on his feeling at the moment as if any minute he's going to explode in joy but at the same time he wan't to cry, then suddenly a tears made it's way to his pale cheek came from his soft sky blue orbs

" uh ? what's this ? " he said blinking making more tears came from his eyes

" Baka ! " he then felt a hard fist connect on his head he look for the owner of the hand and find a grinning kagami with his whole team in his back

" it's tears of joy aho " he said bumping a fist again in kuroko's head but this time it wasn't so hard but still ..

" Itai kagami-kun " kuroko said rubbing his head then smile

suddenly a red headed man caught their attention with his teammates in his back they all turn their directions on them and walk to their destination his teammates stop a few feet on them but akashi continue his walk like a king in a red people turn their attention on the commotion inside the court thinking what will the redhead man will do,he then stop infront of them despite the height difference (akashi is only 5'6 meaning he's as tall as kuroko :D ) the seirin's height was nothing compare to the little once intence presence he then open his mouth to say someting

" Seirin " he said the members of seirin only nod hinting they are listening

" We Rakuzan basketball team admit our defeat on you we lost and we accept it your all beyond my expectation with that you gain our respect " akashi said in sincerity with no hint of srcasm or fake that shock the crowd,seirin and even his own teammates

he then walk infront of kagami who's kuroko in his right side

" I acknowledge your skill and potential as a player,this is the first time i lost to someone and i'll accept it the way it must be " he said eyeing kagami

" But still " he turned around and walk to his teammates

" this isn't the last time we'll play againt's each other - "

" - and if that day comes , are victory is guarantee " he said

kuroko wasn't sure if he did see it but he's positive that he smile in a blink of eye not those creepy smile or smirk he usually wear it's a smile he usualy wear back at teiko academy it's that rare smile that akashi will allow them to see when all of them practice together or eat together,he then let a small smile made it's way to his lips

" we look forward on it " all eyes turn to him

" basket ball .. lets play it all together sometimes " Akashi open his lips to say something but found nothing to came out so he just smirk and walk with his teammates

" kuroko " said by akashi

kuroko was taken a back did just akashi call him by his surname the way he call them all before he change ?

" hai "

" Your victory "

" . . . "

" It's a good one "

" arigatou '

" . . . '

" and welcome back akashi-kun "

" hai " and with that akashi walk with his teammates

" im back thanks to you "

*** End of Flash back ***

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! until now I can't beleave we win the championship, it's been months since that happened but untill now I still can' move on ! " Riko said to herself walking in cloud nine

_' I wonder what their doing right now hmmmm,I'll better hurry up maybe I'll caught them on act then I'll punished them severely it's been a while since I punished them ' _Riko tought evily smirking at her dark ideas,with that she run like a mad man towards the gym. When she reach the destination she then open the door excitedly with a giant grin on her face but instead of her teammates doing somethimg she might punished them she was greeted by a unexpected sight

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ! "

* * *

*** Readers POV ***

" Mikazuki,Yuki I already said both of you,going outside is forbidden thats why I place a wall in every corner of this castle and besides . . your mother will not be happy about this " said by your father while drinking his tea calmly

" Otou-sama,sorry for my informality,but can't you see ? - "

"- all we want to do is go outside this prison,we want to know about the world not read it or learn it in our sensei,we want to go outside and see it for our selves " said by your brother starring at his lap

" ever since that day,that day when me and mikazuki accedentaly go outside and see what's behind the wall,that moment thats the first time we felt free as if where birds break free from our cage,different emotion conquer us we can't even explain what it is but only one thing we knew and that was where happy and we'll defenitely find that happiness again " Yuki said straight to his father's eyes with his majestic ruby one

_' those eyes,of all the things they need to inherit why must it be your appearance ' _their father tought

" I knew this day will come where both of you asked this permission on me " their father stand infront of them so they decide to stand too

" But sadly my child I can't allowed you this time,you know our reputation in this society if people found out my daughter and son walk freely outside who knows what might happened on you "

" Is it the reason you never show us in public "you finaly said joining the conversation

" Hai it's the only way to-"

" that's why you never tell us who really our mother is,ne OTOU-SAMA ? " you said sarcastically cutting his sentence

" what are you talking mikazuki "

" don't fool us around otou-sama ,are you really that persistent to lie on us ? "you can't holding back anymore

your not really a hotblooded type of person infact your one of the most patient people in the world but in thid kind of matter even the most patient being in planet defenitely will burst out in anger specially if they knew that all this time you been lied by your supposed to be parents from the start

" Mikazuki please understand my reasons I only do this for you and your brothers own good I don't want you to grow up without a mother like those other childrens " you gave your father a cold glare that make his skin fur

" for our own good ? so you expect us to thank you because you introduce us to a woman who wasn't really are true mother ?! "

" you know nothing about our pain father ! " you said remembering how both of you treated by your mother with such coldness how you two question one another why your supposed to be _mother_ treat you two as nothing like your the worst thing she encounter in her life feeling sick and disgust whenever she encounter the two of you.

But now everything was as clear as water thanks to mother superior's diary ( she's one of the oldest made in your house and the one who take care the both of you and even take care your father when he's still a child ) all sicrets are been revealed

_' No wonder she never treat us as her children .. why would she anyway , we never been her child at the first place ' _ you smiled bitterly at your toughts

you snap out and look at your fathers shock and pained expression so did your brother too who stand froze in shock because of your outburst

" im sorry " he said pain in his flawless face

" I cant disobey them even if i want to please .. dont hate me mika-chan yu-kun " you felt a twig of guilt when he address you the way he does when your still a child,you knew from the beggining that it wasn't all of his fault because you allready read it in diary you just want to blame someone at the moment and luckyly your father was the one who's infront of you

" even if we want to we still cant " you look at your brothers seriouse face then a small smile made on your lips

_' your maturing from time to time oni-chan'_

" after all .. your still our father "

with that you gave a look on yuki that made him understan the message,both of you bow infront of father turned around and walk to the door but only made a few step and stop

" But sorry tou-chan me and yuki are going to leave this place as soon as posible "

" But why ?! theres no good things for both of you outside this house ? "

" theres no good thing for us living in this place too " you said

" But- "

" and besides " you cut him off ,you turned around and look him straight to the eye with your deep ocean blue orbs trough his beautiful azure one

" you can't expect us to live in this place forever when we already new that every single person in this place lie on us right ? " you said getting sick at the mention of ' lie '

" n-no ! i cant allow it ! If I need to use force I'll do it ! hate me as much as you want ! I can't call my self a father if I allow my childrens go outside specialy if I knew it will only give you troubles ! " this is the first time you see your father burst out in anger and it shock you but still you masked it perfectly despite his intense aura.

the room was filled in silence in a matter of minutes and been replace by a starring contest between you and your brother againts your burning , father then yuki broke the silence

" then it decided uh "

" . . . "

" we shall use force too if it's needed " yuki said starring at his confused father

" make sure you'll defenitely guard us otou-sama- "

" - we never study those old books for nothing " you see your fathers brows twich hinting he get the message of yours

" But how ?! "

" i never remember giving you a teacher to study those stance for ? " he gave you a confused look that make yuki roll his eyes

" Your underestimating us too much father , who told you we learn it from someone , we learn it from our selves " your brother said in annoyed tone , showing his true color

" why not ? the center of this clan isn't managing bussiness at the first place " you said

" the true motives of our family is making a traditional human weapon that been past for generation .. until now "

with that you and your brother made your way with a simple " thank you " and " good-bye " leaving your father's mouth hang open.

" my child's are growing faster huh ? " the man inside the room said with a small smile

* * *

" ne ne mika-chan ? "

" hai ? "

" do you think we over do it on tou-chan ? "

" hmmmm ? uhmmm .. Iie I think he can recover from that " you said smirking

" he's Akihiko Hitomi anyway " with that you two made your walk and little chatt

* * *

**End of chapter one ! * bow ***

**so what do you think guyz *big smile ***

**do you like it do you ? or not ?**

**review please ! I wan't to know what do you think about the story guyz :)**

**and sorry again if theres some errors about my words and sentences T.T**

**and BTW it might take chapter three or four before you finally encounter our KNB characters in this story**

**(**Suddenly KNB characters appear **)**

**Kagami :** why take it too long before we met the heroine ?

**Me : **because it's part of the sto- WAAAAAH ! where did you came from !

**Akashi : ** we came from your mind don't you remember ? *annoyed*

**Me : ***sweat drop* O-oh ! hehe sorry akashi-sama ! *bow* ( aaah he's so intense in person T.T still he's so hot . xD )

**Akashi : ***glare* don't address formaly call me akashi

**Me : **H-hai - Oi what are you doing !

**Murasakibara : **huh ? looking for snacks why ?

**Me : **KYAAA ! not that ! it's my pudding ! *chibi tears*

**Kise : **ne ne ~ readericchi it's my newly release magazine do you wan't it i can give it to you ! *smile*

**Me : ** huh ?

**Aomine : **urasai kise ! no one's asking for your magazine *throw the magazine somewhere *

**Midorima : **Oha-asa said that this day wasn't my day so I take my luck item now and it's a - **CRACK !**

**Me : *** froze *

**Midorima : **- cat glass .. *magazine in hands* AAAAAAAAAAH ! !

**Kise : **Ohw ! you got my magazine midorimacchi ~ !

**Midorima : ***deadly aura* THIS IS FOR NEKOMATA ! ! *throw magazine*

**Himuro : **murasakibara-kun you musn't eat someone's food you should have permission first in the owner

**Murasakibara : **really ? aka-chin can i have th- **CHAAMP !**

**Himuro : ***back away*

**Kise : **murasakibaracchi you have it can i -

**Murasakibara : ***death aura* my snack .. THIS IS FOR MY SNACK ! *throw magazine again*

**THUUGS !**

**Aomine : ***hit by a magazine in head* ARGGGGGGGGG ! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT ME IS ME ! *torn the magazine*

**Kise : **AAAAAAAH ! MY MAGAZINE !

**THUUGS ! CRACK ! BAAGSH ! BOOOM **

**Akashi : BAAAAAAGSHCRAAACK **( throw chair in the table making the whole bunch froze ) your breaking the writters house stop before i cut you all into pieces (suddenly a scissor appear in his hand making them all sit and behave like a puppy )

**Me : ***foze* my h-house .. im dead **T.T**

**Kuroko : ***suddenly appear* you can't reader-san you still need to write our story

**Me : ***faint*

**Kuroko : **look's like reader-san is knock out soo mina-san see you next time *wave*

**Kagami :** and don't forget to review ! .. uhm ah PLEASE !

JA NE MINA !


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2 is here !****  
****sorry again if there would be errors in my words and sentence****  
****like i said english is my second language and still im only fifteen so sorry if the story isnt so good like others**

**BTW !****  
****Disclaimer : I don't own any of this characters****  
**** i only own the OC and the story :)**

**Chapter 2**

" What the hell is goin on here ?! " riko shout in disbelief as she look all over the gym

she eyed every corner of it but found nothing . the gym is empty , no basket ball , no bench , no scoring board even the goal was remove too as if the gym wasn't even used at all , she felt her heart beat faster and faster that she almost hear it a load

" n-no this isn't happening " the brunnette said scannining the area once

her brown orbs caught a sight of an open door from the locker room where lights are turn on

_' that must be them ! maybe their pulling a prank on me ! yeah that must be it ' _she tought convincing her self that it must be the reason the gym is empty but deep inside she knew it wasn't them since they never pull a prank on her since the beggining

she walk slowly to the door thinking everything was just a joke that nothing was wrong everything is alright , she make her self as cheerfull as always so that negative toughts wouldn't come to her mind . She reach her destination in a couple of minutes and walk inside but instead of a bright room she was expecting for she was greeted by a silent room with a dark atmosthpere came from her teammates , she scan her surroundings again making her heart sink at the sight

" its . . empty " riko said starring at the room dropping her big smile she wear a few minutes ago

" your kidding right ? It's just a prank right ? " she said looking at her teammates waiting for their words , no one answer her so so she decide to speak again

" hey guyz why are you all so silent it's jus- "

" coach " she look at her monkey-like teammate and friend sad expression , she knew koganei wouldn't make such a face unless the situation is worse

she look at them with hopefull eyes but all of them dodge her gaze even kuroko who always win in a starring contest

" what is going on here ? "

" . . . . "

" why aren't you all answering me ?! " she said again in an annoyed tone

" . . . . "

" TELL ME ! "

" riko please calm down, you'll disturb the whole class in this school " the center said in a half joke making the raging woman turn her attention on him

" HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE GYM IS FULLY EMPTY AND NONE OFF YOU TELL ME WHY ! " the brunnette shouted glaring holes at kiyoshi making the poor man sit in silent

" o-ok then sit with us in peace riko we'll explain everything " said by kiyoshi sweat dropping from the back of his head

the brunnette nod and sit with them in silent , they all form a circle and start the conversation , after the conversation get longger and longger riko felt her heart sink at the words of her teammates

" seirin basket ball club . . . was been eliminated " said by hyuga

" where all out " said by kuroko masking his pain

all of them fell silent until they hear a loud **THUG** at kuroko's direction all eyes fell to kagami who punch the wall infront of him

" why things need to happened this way ?! " the redhead said standing at his position not holding back his anger anymore by hitting the wall

" everything was alright ! why did it change like this ! "

**THUG ! THUG ! THUG ! BAAAAAGSH !**

kagami's face suddenly meet the hard surface of the floor , they all look at kuroko who made the crime , kagami quickly stand up and look at kuroko who gave him an blank face

" THAT REALLY HURTS KUROKO ! WHY DID YOU PULL MY FEET OFF ! "

" dont take your anger on the poor wall kagami-kun "

" . . . . " everybody froze at kuroko's statement making the red headed get pissed off

" why you ! BLAH ! BLAH ! BLAH ! BLAH " all first years run towards kagami's direction to calm down the ace who's breathing fire infront of the phantom who stand there as if it was nothing

" BLAH ! BLAH ! BL-

" and besides " kagami cut of so as others by the phantom

" it's our fault too why things turned out like this " kuroko said making the others fell silent

" where so focus on our game that we forgot where still student's " hyuga stated

" we practice so much this past months that we start skipping class everyday making our grades fail " izuki added starring at the ceiling

" he's right " all eyes turn to rikos direction who's gripping her skirt

" I was careless that i forgot where still highschooler , because of that where all been drop out and worst where going to repeat , I-im so sorry " the brown headed said crying infront of them

" its not your fault coach " kagami mutter making the coach stop

" Its our fault too , we all knew the consequence of our action but we still continue and where not regreting it , ne kuroko ? "

" hai "

" so are we coach " said by the others

" mina .. arigatou " riko said between tears

_' i really am lucky to have such great friends '_ the brunnette tought looking at her teammates in tear and smiles

" kagami-kun "

they all look at kuroko who's looking at kagami

" nani ? "

" kagami-kun can say embarassing words sometimes " the teal headed man said making the others laught at the certain ace

" you realy done it now kuroko " said by kagami

making the room filled with laughters and noise the way it used to be , using their preciouse time at the place they'll defenitely miss

* * *

**( Readers POV )**

You and your brother are now walking in silent inside the house thinking some plans on how to break free the large place without hurting someone or getting hurt

" It wouldn't be easy " you look at you brother who's trying to think

" ofcourse it would never be " you said

" there are a total of 120 guards inside the castle guarding the North,South,East and West section not to mention the servants and people inside the compound " you stated estimating you two's percentage

" trough my survey this past months there are 60 guards in north and south where the commander is none other than Keichi Okutawa " he said looking at you

" he have a short brown hair and was around 40s , they say he used to be the strongest among them until-"

" he got himself injured in a fierce training reason to be replaced in the ranking by the new commander of East and South section Kotaro Fujiwara " you stated

" he has a blond hair that reach the back of his neck and was around early 20s , since he got good looks many people say that he's a player that charm most of the female popu- " you notice that your brother fell silent so you decide to check him out only to see a jelouse yuki giving you a suspiciouse look while pouting that almost send you to laughter

" how did you know that mika-chan ? father didn't let us go out outside the castle ? " yuki said pouting in a chibi mode

" ow that well I - "

" Iie . . the last one about Mr. Good looking guy " he said sarcasticaly

making you send out to laughters since you couldn't hold it anymore seing your brothers childish manner defenitely is hillariouse specially right now when he act cool a minutes ago with your father

" what's with the heart breaking laught ? " he said giving you a frown

" what's with the face ? " you throwback earning a huge scowl on his beautiful face

" hn ! I admit he got presence but still he's no match on me ! " your brother said leaving you behind , you hear him mutter some word like him being drop dead gorgeouse and not gonna lose on a losser that makes you gigle at the scene

" matte ! onii-chan ! " you said in a childish tone making him stop on his track and look at you with a blush creep on his face

" nani ? " he said looking away

_' hehe it still working on you until now yuki-kun ' _you tought while smirking

" oi ! mika-chan what are you doing ? "

you look at him and decide to run towards his side he gave you an confused look so you gave him a small smile

" nandemonai yuki-kun "

" I tought you already call me onii-chan ? " he said pouting again on you

" ohh ? I did ? " this make him annoyed and look at the other side

you decide to jump on his back since your only in 5'6 while his in 5'9 and place your chin on his head

" just kidding " you teas earning more blush on him

" hai ! hai ! you got me there mika-chan , now what do you want " he said looking at you between smiles

" piggy back ride " you stated

" until we reach the library " you added in smirks making him stun in his position

" EHHHH ?! but where in 4th floor and the library was in second floor mika-chan " the poor man said in chibi tears

" I know " you said between smirks making your brother decide to start the walk in the hall way

you look at his figure letting small smile made its way to your face

_' your really are one of the million person that can melt the ice inside my heart yuki-kun ' _you tought sleeping at his back

* * *

It's already 4 pm hinting the class is over and only few students and teachers can see around the campus , the basketball club are now heading towards the gate to go to their own places and rest because of the stressfull day right now , suddenly a girl in pigtails call them and walk to their direction

" are you all might be the basketball club ? " ask by the girl

" hai we are , im Riko Aida the coach of this club , what can we do for you ? "

" actualy it's not me who needed you , the principal asked for all of your presence so could you followed me behind ? "

_' the principal ? what kind of matter does he nee- huh ? could it be because of our failed grades '_

_"_ Uhm riko-san ? right ? " said by the girl making the brunnette snap out

" huh ? oh ! h-hai ? " riko said a little nervouse

" are you alright ? you look terrible so does your teammates too " the girl said giving riko a concerned look

" Iie , where alright . . . I think so " she look at her teammates gloomy aura and sight

" by the way uhmm "

" mayumi "

" oh ! uhmm mayumi-san , do you know why does the principal needs us ? " riko asked in a hopefull look

" gomen riko-san I don't know either , im just passing by infront of the office then his secretary saw me "

" Is that so "

" hai ! so shall we ?

they all nodded and follewed the girl.

* * *

kuroko and others are now inside the school walking in silent , they scan the buildings to see few students and some teachers doing their own job , after a what so like eternal walk they reach their destination and found a 2 door located at the end of the third floor

" here we are so good luck guyz "

" wait ! your not coming with us ? " riko asked

" Iie , they only asked me to get you here , and im in a hurry so good bye " the girl bow at them and made her way to the hallway

" Soo , what should we do next ? " koganei asked

" Isn't it obviouse ? ofcourse where going in " the captain said a little annoyed

" should we knock first ? "

they all turned their eyes on kagami and gave him an _' are you an idiot '_ look , this got kagami

" Oi ! im just asking " defend the red headed man

" your asking the obviouse kagami-kun " the teal heded said getting at kagamis nerv

" why you - "

" urasai bakagami ! " riko said throwing death glares at the man making the ace fell silent

they suddenly hear a soft **KNOCK KNOCK** on the door making the whole bunch froze , they look at the direction and saw kiyoshi who made the move looking at them innocently

" uhm .. well I think It will be rude if we let the head master wait so i decided to made the first move " said by the brownheded man rubbing the back of his head

" you should warned us first ! where not ready you baka ! " riko shout trying to calm down her self

" hehehe gomen gom- "

" come in " they all hear behind the door making the whole team stiff in nervouse except kuroko who stand there calmly

" couch i think we should go " said by kuroko looking at his coach

" h-hai "

they all turned their eyes at kuroko and decide that he will be the one who'll open the door and enter since he's the least to notice among them , the phantom just nodded and open the door, they see kuroko made it's way slowly inside so they all follow behind , they scan the room and find two doors one in left one in right , a book shelves , an pricipal table where two chairs infront are located and one for the head master and lastly a big windows where a man in his back wearing formal suit standing looking outside , the said man then turned around and face them greeting the team in a warm smile

" so your the seirin basketball club am I right ? " the man said eyeing all of them reason for the whole bunch to froze except kuroko who decided to take the question

" yes we are, are you might be the principal of this school ? "

" Ohh ? uhm well yes Im- WOOAAAH ! where did you came from ?! " shouted by the man who place his right hand on his left chest making the whole team sweat drop in anime mode

_' he's right infront of him since the beggining yet he still didn't notice him, you realy are something kuroko ' _tought by kagami not knowing if he should be amaze or pity the phantom because of such presence

" Im here since the beggining sir " said by the blueheaded man emotionless

" O-oh r-really ? then sorry for my rudeness young man and yes im the headmaster of this school, I call you all because i have something to tell you and a proposal too " said by the man who claim the headmaster sitting on his chair recovering from the soon to be heart attact

they all look at the middle age man and gave him a confused look except kuroko who remain his emotional form, the group nod in respond letting the man infront of them state his words

" well first of all, I want to say the results of your grades and sadly my childs only three of your teammates pass " they all look at each other asking if they know about this but all of them just shake their heads so riko decided to ask the principal

' Can we asked who are the passers are sir ? " said by the brunnette woman hoping for an answer

" hmm .. since you all came all the way here maybe . . I should tell "said by the man in a smile making the brunnette and others smile

they saw the principal get a book on his drawer flip some pages and stop on whatever pages is that and eyeing them all

" the passers are Koichi kawahara, Koki Furihata and lastly Hiroshi Fukuda "

they all look at the first year trio and gave them an congratulation smiles

" W-we pass ! " said by furihata in joy

" But why aren't are senpai pass too ? " said by fukuda in confusion

" If brains are talking about, they are more brighter than us " said by kawahara

" Teachers say that they all usually skip class from the beggining of the school year because of practice, training and games they only attend class when it's examination day or if they have free time but still it wasn't enough to pass the next year because attendance and recitations are important as well as coordination inside the room " said by the principal giving the trio a symphatetic smiles

" It's ok furihata, kawahara, fukuda we already said that where not regretting it right ? and besides its a good thing that someone on our team pass meaning serin basketball club will not be eliminated " kiyoshi stated patting the heads of the first years

" Kiyoshi-senpais " said by kawahara tearing up so as the other two

" your upperclassmen are passing the legacy of seirin basketball club on your hands so heads up or ... die " said by hyuga making the trio stiff up

" hai ! " they said in unison

the principal watch the students with aww infront of him letting a small smile made it's way to his frame

" Now that the thing i want to say is done, maybe i could state my proposal now " they turn their attention infront of him, looking at the man with curiosity

" do you mean your not done yet ? " kagami asked annoyed because it's getting late already earning a hard nudge on his side came from his coach who's glaring holes on him

" proposal sir ? what do you mean by that ? " Izuki asked joing the conversation

" since your all such a nice kid as I expected and because of your winning in basketball championship that made our school publish all over japan , might as well accept this as a thankyou gift from me " they just stare at him and wait for his words

" Im proposing you all to go at hokkaido and study at harrison academy " he said between smiles

_' harrison academy ? i knew i hear it somewhere before '_ tought by riko thingking about the name of the school

" But why on hokkaido if theres more school here at tokyo ? " the captain asked not understanding the purpose of the proposal

" well it's simple the head master of that school is a good friend of mine she said that she's willing to give you all a scholar since i asked for it " the pricipal said rubbing the back of his head

" even if where drop out by our schools and failed our grades " the monkey like man asked

" Hai "

" but why ? are they run out of students right now ? and besides it's too far we can't afford the back and fort " the hawk eye stated

" then you can take the dorm over there, the head master already told me that you have place to stay in and no they aren't running out of students "

the team just look at each other thinking what kind of school is that accepting drop out students who failed their grades, their toughts was interrupt by the man infront of them who decide to talk

" so do you accept it or not ? "

" w-wait ! why all of the sudden where not ready yet and our parents didn't even know about this " said by riko

" Ohw that ? welll don't worry I already have their approval "

" APPROVAL ! " they all said in unison except kuroko as always listening quietly on the conversation

" Hai, the'y accept it the moment I tell them the conditions Im just waiting for all of your answers so that we can settle things on "

" well if that's the case then we're acc- " riko suddenly froze as well as others

" then they knew where been drop out and failed our grades ! " the brunnette woman shout

" Ohw no ! onee-chan will kill me back home " koganei said in chibi tears thinking some different kinds of murder technique her sister will performe

" this is so un cool mother will hit me a ball " the eagle eye said earning some grunts from his teammates

" we defenitely don't need your puns right now izuki " hyuga said in clutch mode making the team sweat drop

the principal watch the panicking students infront of him placing a hand on his forehead because of head ache

_' this kids can be pain in the ass sometime ' _the principal tought deciding to stop the commotion infront of him

" don't panick my childs, it's not a big deal " they all look at the principal as if it talk in diffirent kinds of language

" I said that i pick you all as school representative and exchange students " well this calm them all so he repeat again his word

" So do you accept it or - ? "

" WE ACCEPT IT ! " they all said cutting him off

" so it's settle then , you all start going there on ... monday afternoon "

" Wait ! we still have our class and where in the middle of the school year " kagami said

" that's not a problem either, as you can see the school im recomending on you is an international and foreign school the start of their class was different from ours that's why i recomended it not because of it's good facility but also because of the school year too "

" so you mean the starting of their clas was only this month ? " asked by hyuga

" and if we start class on this month was just like repeating our school year from the beggining " added by kiyoshi earning a nod from the principal

" well that's great ! ne mitoba ? " the monkey-like man said looking at the tall man who only nodded on him

" but still i have one condition " they turn their attention on him and listen

" I want you all .. to feel and enjoy the days you spent there from the rest of your high school life ! " this got them all

" enjoy .. " kagami said

" high school life .. " kuroko added

" Hai ! am i making my self clear " said by the principal placing his two big hands on the table hard enough to create a loud sound snapping the team

" Hai ! " they said between smiles

" well then, your all dismissed since it's friday why don't you all take your time in the city mesmerizing the sight because you might missed it at all when you leave this place " said by the principal earning more smile from the team

with that the whole team bow in respect for he principal muttering a simple _" thank you verry much sir " _leaving the room heading to the exit with smiles on their faces not noticing the man in the window looking at them in a hopefull look

" Good luck childr- "

the mans word was intterupt by a sound of the door opening at his back, he turned around and look at the door only to see his longtime best friends made their way inside wearing their formal suits as well, he greet them in a warm smile only to earn a scowl from the four of them except the brownhaired man who look as energetic and happy as always making his figure younger to his normal age

"So what happened sei-chan ? did you do it ? " said by the brunnette man sitting one of the chairs

the pribcipal just frown at the nickname and nodded at the man

" I already talk to them a minutes ago and they accept it willingly, how about you kaijo-san ? "

" well it wasnt so hard like others case because they accept it without questioning my statement " the brunnette man said looking at his other friends making the head master get confused

" huh ? what are you talking about ?

" hmm .. in to-chans case his student named aomine suddenly burst out in anger inside his office because when the ace made it's way to the gym he found it empty so as the locker where the young one keep his magazine all the time this school year "

" magazines ? "

" yes magazine of gravue idols " said by too leaning againts the wall massaging his temples

" oh " said by seirin giving his friend an sympathetic smile

" then how about the two of you " he turn his attention on his two friends who look as terrible as too

" just like to-chan's case shu-chan's number one shooter midorima went looking all over the school for his lucky items he even go to the girls bathroom and principals office to look for his stuffs "

" even you shutoku san ? "

" Hai Hai , it takes his whole team to calm down the man before he relax " this makes the master sweat drop

he then turned his attention to yosen whos sitting the other chair

" Ohw me ? " said by the tall man in glasses

"well it takes all the snacks and sweets in our cafeteria to stop murasakibara from breaking my office said by the man abit terrified at the memories

" but why ? "

" just like them i move all the stuff in our gym just for show but i didn't expect that he's keeping food inside the locker for three days because of his tooth ache and when he decide to eat them because his teeth is healed he find out it was gone " said by yosen placing his hands on his hair

_' lucky me , my students aren't brutal like theirs ' _he tought sweat dropping at his back he then look at his friend rakuzan whos been silent from the beggiining

" so what happend about you rakuza- " the head master was cut of by the hands of his friends who gave him a loud ' SHHHHH '

" that's why were here " said by too

" where just going to asked you if you know some psychiatrist who can help rakuzan ? "they all look at the blond man whos sitting quietly at the corner in a blank face

" But how ? "

" he get glared " said by kaijo

" Can you explain how can a glare make a person traumatize like that ? "

" well you'll know the feeling if you got one by the emperor " said by kaijo in a smirk

" maybe I'll pass at that one " seirin said a little nervouse at the mention of the redhead man

" so do you think our little game will help them out ? " asked by too who place his hand on his pocket

" you know whats the consequence about are action seirin, where sacrificing one of our important students at the line " said by yosen who adjusted his glasses

" I know , but life is just borring without a twist ne ? "

" Oh ? admit it, you just want them to experience what are father's did back there " said by shutoku smirking

" well you got me there "

with that the room filled with laughter, so as the basketball teams who enjoy their times not knowing their life would change after this moment

* * *

**So how about that :)**

**i know it's too long so sorry if you find it borring T.T**

**and BTW i named the principals according to the named of their school for your informations, i don't know their names so i decide on that and if you find the characters OOC then sorry im just a rookie**

**anyway since there's no one bother to review im abit sad :(****  
****but still it's ok as long as i knew there are viewers that read the story i'll be happy to update the chapters :)****  
****next chapter will be all about the reader to be truth it's already done im just going to transfer it on the computer since i write it on a note book :)****  
****and another thing it's epic on the length just like this one the other chapter is long too maybe longger than this :D**


End file.
